PayDay
by Peaceblossom26
Summary: Pay Day edited a little, fixed some writing mistakes.


This little story is set way **before** Bonkers and Miranda realized they liked one another. At this point, they're still just friends.

Classic Disney rocks!

Pay Day

It was an average night for our favorite orange bobcat as he strolled through the door of his apartment complex after bidding goodnight

to his partner. The orange Toon saw his mail on the floor where it had landed after being pushed through the mail slot earlier. He tossed

his uniform cap on the kitchen table before fingering through the envelopes.

"Anch, the usual." He was about to toss the mail on the table when his eyes set upon one envelope in particular. "What!"

The orange Toon bobcat nearly hit the ceiling. Close, he got stuck on the ceiling fan. Good thing it wasn't turned on or Bonkers

would have gone for a ride.

The bobcat fell to his sofa face first, quite shocked. It was his credit card bill. Who would have thought Toons would get bills

but if they were living in modern times, they had expenses and expenses led to bills.

"$600.00 for eBay!" The Toon fell back dramatically playing out all his shock, a bit overly though.

Bonkers fell to the floor hitting his foot on the coffee table. "Ow!" He sat up, a sofa cushion falling off his head.

"I had to get obsessed with those cartoon toys. Now I have a bill a mile long. What am I going to do?"

He jumped up and ran over to the wall calender had in the kitchen. "Pay day isn't for two weeks and my back account is shot.

How am I going to make $600.00 by the 18th?"

Bonkers slid to the floor. "The Sarg. already has it in for me, so I can't ask for an advance. And can't ask Miranda for money."

Then he shot up. "I know, I'll get a side job just for a few days after my shift, I can pay the bill and not miss work."

But as Bonkers flipped through the paper, the Toon became more and more weary. "There's not a lot of stuff for Toons

out there other than commercials and delivery service. Just then something caught his eye. "This looks promising. I'll give it a shot."

The next night, Bonkers handed Miranda cup of coffee. "Want some?" He smiled.

The young woman eyed him with a smile. "Since when do you drink coffee Bonkers? Remember what happened

the last time you drank coffee? You were bouncing all over my apartment."

Bonkers lowered one eyebrow with a smile. "Yeah but this time I have some stuff to take care of tonight."

The bobcat gave her a smile then hopped off the chair. "See you tomorrow."

Miranda watched after him, never before had she been so curious as to his after hours stuff.

One hour later that night, Bonkers walked down the street as he eyed a paper in his hands.

"Hmmm, it should be right around here." Just then, Bonkers came to a large grey building. "I guess this is it."

He walked in and passed a few doors. Then he saw the words he was looking for.

'Modeling Studio'

He peeked his head in the door and saw some men and a few ladies standing around a table.

"Uh, hello, is this studio 623?" A human man in his late forties turned and saw the orange Toon.

"Ah, hello my boy come in come in. Have a seat." Bonkers noticed after all the studio lights and props and chairs and sofas.

I wasn't sure I would be what you were looking for but I though-"

He was cut off by two human ladies who came and squeezed him tight."Oh Harv, he's so cute."

Bonkers felt like a puppy being squeezed by little kids.

"Ah my boy you're perfect for my photo shoot. Toons are a big success you know, not only in film but on film-"

The man smiled. "Photography kid. There's been a big jump in Toons advertising. Promotions and sales. I have it on good

authority a Toon could sell anything-" He smiled, a grin from ear to ear. "Anything."

The ladies wasted no time changing Bonkers into a new costume and fixing his hair.

"Oh, advertising, that's cool." Bonkers said.

And so for the next two weeks, Bonkers spent two hours ever night at the photo studio, posing with everything from perfume

to toys to mens shirts even paper clips. And the money rolled in. Soon he's have the money to pay his eBay bill.

Bonkers walked into work one morning, dragging his tail behind him.

Miranda saw the Toon yawn and gave him a concerned look. "Hey partner, you okay?"

Bonkers hopped into the chair next to her and lay his head on the table. "I'm fine, just didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Enough sleep? I thought you went home after work." She asked him.

But Bonkers was already snoring, that is until Grating came in. "Bobcat!"

Later at the studio, tonight was the last night of photos for the job and Bonkers would get his pay. He walked in a little tired.

"Oh good my boy you're here. You've been great, just a few more shots and the job is done."

Bonkers saw some sofas and lights. One of the ladies gave him a new outfit. The Toon nodded then read the

description on his sheet of paper. The Toon jumped up, a look of shock on his face.

"You want me to sit and-" He couldn't even finish the sentence. "You're crazy. I'm out of here. I'm a Toon, not a play boy."

But Bonkers was blocked by a sheet of paper being shoved in his face.

"You signed to do a job my boy and you'll finish what you started."

"But but, it's not funny. Toons enjoy funny things not what you have in mind."

"If you want to get paid, you'll finish the job." Bonkers thought about the huge bill that sat on his kitchen table waiting to be paid.

"Oh, alright." He realized he had legally signed his name to a contract. He should have read it more carefully. "Fine, let's get this over with."

The Toon marched over to the sofa and plopped down.

A few days later, Bonkers came into work, bright eyed as usual. "Hey partner, looking lovely as ever." He save Miranda smile.

The young woman eyed him. "You're looking a lot better, and cheerful."

"I just paid a big bill I had and learned a big lesson, eBay is addicting." Bonkers told her.

"It can be." She leaned closer him. "So, you gonna tell why you've been so tired lately?" She smiled at him.

"Bobcat!" came Gratings voice as it echoed through the station. "What the heck were you thinking?" The Sargent came out of his

office with a magazine in hand.

Miranda looked over. "What did Bonkers do-" Her eyes widened. "Wow, that's just-" She couldn't bare it. "See you in the car Bonkers."

It all came to her and the Sargent could hear her cracking up all the way down the hall.

Bonkers shrugged his shoulders as the Sargent glared at him. "I needed the extra money to pay a bill. The bill is paid and-"

The Sargent glared at him so badly the Toon actually shrunk back. "I think I should get to work now. Heh Heh."

"You're darn right. You're lucky I don't fire you!" The Sargent shouted as the orange Toon ran off to catch up with his partner.

The End

So what was in the magazine photo that got the Sarg. all fired up and made Bonkers uneasy, I'm not telling, use your

imagination. But it's not that bad. haha


End file.
